Sector 7
Sector 7 is a town within the city of Midgar in Final Fantasy VII. It is the first town visited by the party after the attack on the Sector 1 Reactor, and is the home base of AVALANCHE. The most prominent location is Tifa Lockhart's 7th Heaven bar. Denzel was born in Sector 7. Storyline The town is visited twice during the course of the game. The first time, the members of eco-terrorist group AVALANCHE along with their newly hired mercenary Cloud Strife enter Sector 7 to avoid capture by the Shinra Electric Power Company. It is here that Cloud and Tifa reminisce about the promise Cloud gave to her just before he left their hometown of Nibelheim. Tifa convinces him to stay and fight along side AVALANCHE to save The Planet from Shinra's destructive abuse of the Planet's resources. When Cloud awakes, he spends some time shopping in Sector 7's shops before heading out to attack the Sector 5 Reactor. However, that assault would fail and Shinra decides to take desperate measures in order to crush the terrorists. To be sure that the group was completely destroyed, the plate was planned to be dropped upon Sector 7. But AVALANCHE was not about to give in to Shinra without a fight. A battle is fought on the Pillar. The Turk member Reno is defeated, however this cannot save Sector 7. The town was completely destroyed, killing its entire population and the AVALANCHE members Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie. Cloud, Tifa, and Barret Wallace all manage to escape on a wire. Many people are killed in the destruction, but Denzel was one of the few to survive. He is now orphaned due to the fall of the Plate. Together with other orphans, he joined together in a loose band called Triple S and made a living by selling scrap metal from the ruins of Sector 7 to the builders of the new city of Edge. Three years later, during the events of Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Vincent Valentine goes through the ruins of Sector 7 during the battle of Midgar. Shops | valign="top" width="50%"| Weapon Shop General Store* *This store can only be accessed just before the events on the Pillar. |} Enemy formations Support Pillar (Lower) *Aero Combatant *Aero Combatant x2 *Aero Combatant x2 (Back attack) Support Pillar (Upper) *Aero Combatant *Aero Combatant x2 *Aero Combatant x2 (Back attack) *Aero Combatant x2 (Ambush) *Turks:Reno (Boss) Musical Themes On first coming to Sector 7, the first background music to play is "Under the Rotting Pizza" (腐ったピザの下で Kusatta Piza no Shita De), also known as "Underneath the Rotting Pizza". After Cloud accepts to destroy the Sector 5 Reactor, the background music changes to "Barret's Theme" (バレットのテーマ Baretto no Tēma). Finally, during the final visit to Sector 7, the normal battle theme, "Let the Battles Begin" (闘う者達 Tatakau Monotachi, lit. Those Who Fight), plays. Gallery File:Sector 7 ruins.png|Sector 7 in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children File:Sector7.jpg|Sector 7 in the news in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Các thị trấn